A True, True Friend
thumb|310px A True, True Friend to czwarta (i najdłuższa) z siedmiu piosenek pojawiających się w finałowym odcinka trzeciego sezonu, "Magical Mystery Cure". Została napisana przez Daniela Ingrama. Wyciekła do internetu kilka dni przed oficjalną premierą - 11 lutego 2013 roku. Twilight zaczyna ją śpiewać kiedy udaje jej się uświadomić Fluttershy o jej prawdziwym przeznaczeniu, a z czasem dołączają do niej kolejne bohaterki. Pod koniec utworu śpiewa je całe miasto. Tekst :Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal, now we need your help. :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :Sparkle i Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uhm, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uhm, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses. :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help. :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::Or together we can be her guide! :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it, I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :Tłum: Pinkie! :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (see the light) ::That shines (that shines) ::From a true, true friend. en:True, True Friend Kategoria:Piosenki z 3 sezonu